


You use to love me

by Crazy_for_gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gallavich, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Healing, I Love You, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Mickey, Mexico, New Mexico, POV Mickey Milkovich, Rough Sex, Sad Mickey, Same-Sex Marriage, depressed mickey, l loved you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_for_gallavich/pseuds/Crazy_for_gallavich
Summary: Mickey crosses the border without the love of his life, he gets his shit together and meets someone new that loves him. he gets his name cleared and goes back to Chicago  with his new fiance.until someone unexpected shows up and change things around.We all know that gallavich can't stay away from each other.





	1. Getting to mexico

 

Mickey was miserable after he crossed the border without the love of his life. Ian the man he gave everything up to be with him didn’t come with him.  
Wow mickey thought Ian Gallagher was such a asshole.  
Mickey now cross the border of mexico. He was in need of a drink asap, with everything happening within the last hour was just a lot. So he pulled on the side of the road to change out of his ridicules of a outfit.  
He kept driving until he came upon a bar It looked like no one worked there but he was in need of a drink real bad, so he stopped anyway. He walked him and there was only on person there drinking. He kept his head down at all times just in case someone recalize him. Here Mickey was sitting at the bar that he found crossing the border ALONE. The redhead was on his mind 24/7, mickey though this was going to be there happy, this is what going to make them finally happy ending but he guessed not. ‘’ This is not me anymore’’ was floating around in mickey’s head. Part of him understand what Ian meant ,but the other half was still a little clueless. He knew that Ian got his life together, going all official on him being a EMT and shit, he was taking his meds, and he had a boyfriend. But was Ian supposed to do wait of mickey to get out of jail which was 8 years later. Did he expect Ian do drop everything and flee to wherever the hell mickey was going. NO. But he just though they been through a lot together, and maybe ian wanted to have this happy ending finally.  
He did a lot for Ian, he came out in front of his family and he broke down his walls to let Ian in which was hard for him, and most of all he was there when Ian went AWOL. He was the one that drag his ass all the way back home when he passed out in front of the Fairytale and Ian pushed him away, like when mickey went in the hospital, Mickey was standing right there he even came a visit Ian which was hard because he needed his redhead back this was not him. But when he went with monica and came back Ian broke up with him again, pushing away. When they had that conversation one thing Mickey would never forget is when Ian said (‘’ ian: I hate the meds you gonna make me take them?’ Mickey: You get fucking nuts when you don’t Ian: You gonna wanna be with me if I don’t?) mickey nevered answered that because he wa sacred, but the answer was maybe he still want to be with him. Another thing he would never forget was when him and Ian went to the baseball field, Ian was the one that started the fight. Mickey was just trying to help him, they beat the shit out of each other, then had the best sex ever it was more like making love if you were to ask him . It was slow , staring into each other's eyes type of shit. That was the best night he would have with Ian before the M.P’s came to pick up Ian.  
Did mickey ever think he was going to forget gallagher? Hell no. Did he ever think he was going to find someone else? He didn't know. Was he going to get over Ian? He didn’t know either.So sitting in this bar was his best bet , trying to drink away the pain. He HAD to get over Ian but the problem was that he can’t. And he thought he would never would. So sitting here nursing a drink has the best way to drink him away.

 

He was on his 5th drink when the bartender came over and brought his a glass of water.

‘’Heey! I didn’t order that ‘’ mickey said slurring his words

‘’ Hey man you need to try to sober up,just trying to help you’’

‘’ I’m as sober as i’m gonna get, I don’t need yourr help’’

‘’ Man look Ideal with a lot drunk people, I was trying to help you sober up’’

‘’ Whatever man I ‘am leaving ‘’

 

He sat in his car looking out the window thinking. Which was bad because, Thinking led to memories,memories led to sadness, sadness led to digging deeper in the hole, that he was trying to get out of. Thinking about Ian was the last thing he wanted. He still just didn’t understand why Ian left him at the the border after everything they been through. He loved him with all of his heart. He was crying before he even realize. Crying to him meant he was weak, but this broke him, Ian broke him . He had enough of trying, he was tired of all it, tired of running, of losing. So breaking down was what he needed, he took out all his anger hitting and beating on anything that was on site.He hit and cried for about 15 minutes. Until there was a knock on his car window. He looked up and wiping his tear stand face .

‘’ wat you want?’’

‘’ Man are you okay?’’

‘’ I’m fine’’

‘’ sure does not look like it, by the way your hands are bleeding’’

‘’ whatever’ mickey said getting back into his car

‘’ Wait’’

‘’ What’’

‘’ You new here?’’

‘’ Yeah?’’

‘’ Do you need a place to stay tonight, you still drunk and would hate for you drive now’’

‘’ I’m good’’

‘’Dude come on, I live right above the bar’’

‘’Fine okay’’

Mickey followed the man. He had took his gun just in case this fool tired to pull something.

‘’Okay i’m angel by the way’’

‘’mikhailo’’  
Walking into the apartment  
‘’Hey angel said walking to the door this is mikhailo he going to stay with us, he still a little drunk and in need of some first aid, can you fix him up while i go take a shower’ ’

‘’ Hey nice to meet you Mikhailo, I’’m Maria angels sister’’

‘’Hey’’ mickey said

‘’Yeah Angel go relax, I will take care of this’’

‘’ Go take a seat i’m going to get the first aid kit  
Mickey looked around the place. He was caught off guard when maria came back

‘’I’m back let take a look at this hand; what happened? ‘’

‘’Got in a fight’’

‘’ Oh well it doesn’t look like you need any stitching just some band-aids’’

After bandaging him up,she took him on a tour of the house  
So your room is on the left, bathroom across the hall, soo yeah. I’m about to go make dinner hopefully you will join us.

‘’ Yeah thanks by the way’’

‘’ Yeah no problem, you can stay for as long as you need’’

Mickey let out a breath when he sat on the bed thinking (which was never good) about what he was going to do. He needed to get new ID pretty sure his photo was going to be everywhere. He was so into thought he didn’t even hear maria yell his name.

‘’Mikhailo food is ready’’ Maria yelled

He went down sitting at the table. They ate in sinelice which was great because he didn’t need people asking dumb fucking questions , until maira started the talking. Fucking great.

‘’So are you new to mexico?’’

‘’ yeah’’

‘’Are you here for a trip?’’

‘’Planning on living here for a while’’

MIckey was talking in his head. Please stop talking and just enjoy your meal for fuck sake.  
Hopefully what he said was good enough it not in suspicion.He did not need anyone in his business.

He finished his dinner and went straight to the shower , then went to bed. There was to much thinking still going on his head, he just needed a good night rest.

\--

Mickey woke up this morning with a pounding headache.The light from the window was making everything worse. Puls he didn't get a good sleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw the redhead over and over.

There was a knock on his door ‘’ come in’’ he said

‘’Hey I brought you some water and advil’’ maria said

‘’ Thanks’’

‘’ I made breakfast to  
‘’ I will be down stairs at the bar working if you need me’’

‘’ Okay’’

Mickey was happy as soon as she left he had things to do. He really needed to find someone that can give he a new ID with his new name. He changed his clothes and took another shower and went to the kitchen to make his plate. He had $600 dollars from what Ian had left him.while he was think about the name of that dude,that damon talked about he was the one that was going to help both of them. After he finished his breakfast he went back to the room and packed up all the things he came with. He was about to walk right out the door before angel stopped him.

‘’Hey leaving so soon?’’

‘’Yeah got things to do’’

‘’ Well if you don’t have an place to stay at night then, you can stay here. Since your new and all’’

Mickey was thinking should he take them up on the offer, he did need a place to sleep but he didn’t need anyone in his business. But why not he was going to be there only at night.

‘’ Yeah thanks man, just until I get on my feet’’’

‘’ Dude yeah, I like having you here, it’s a different person in the house, all I see is my sister’’

‘’Mmm’’  
‘’Well I have to get going got things to do see you tonight’’

‘’Bye’’

Mickey needed to find a place asap,  
He needed to find the guy that Damon was talking about. He said that this dude can help the, get a new ID. He needed know the address of where the guy was, The only thing he know was that he was a drug lord and that he was very popular.

MIckey pulled over trying to think of the place Damon said, but that dumb ass redhead kept blocking him from thinking about anything else. Fuck why did he leave Damon, fucking Ian gallagher.mickey was talking in his head again. Mickey fucking milkovich get your shit together and stop thinking about that-that asshat Ian.  
Mickey took a breath rethinking that place Damon told him about. After sitting there for a hour he was still shit out of luck and it was starting to get dark. So he had back to the apartment. Tomorrow thought he was going to try harder and find the place.

 

He walked into the house with only angel sitting at the table.  
‘’ Hey’’  
‘’Hi’’  
Mickey went straight into his room locking himself inside. He needed a plan he had no time for this at all .

**↞Next Day↠**

 

Mickey woke up with a plan in mind. So he got out of bed, changed his clothes and went into the kitchen which he knew there was a plate waiting for him there always was. As soon as he finished he walked straight out the door.

He drive around mexico trying to find this guy.Asking around which was no luck. He was done with looking, fuck he thought he might never find this guy well that was until he saw damon himself, He pulled over immediately and sat in his car looking at him. He didn’t know what to say, what if he didn’t want to talk to him. Ian and him just left him but, he did tell Ian to keep going while they were stealing the car. But he needed Damon so he grew so balls and went after him.

‘’Hey Damon?’’

He turned around , his eyes were about to pop out of his head‘’Omg look who it is, it that asshole that left’’

‘’About that I'm sorry, but Ian wanted to leave you’’

‘Mmm okay, where is the redhead at anyway?’’

‘’ He didn’t cross the border with me’’ mickey said with a hint of pain

‘’Aww what a shame I was going to beat his ass’’

‘’ I would of let you’’

‘’ What you not together anymore’’

‘’ Hell no anyway’’  
‘’ Did you get a new ID yet?’’

‘’ I haven’t yet, I am going to get one now?’’

‘’Well I need a one, If you don’t want to help me that’s fine I understand with all you been through’’

‘’ I shouldn't be helping your ass but I’m going to’’

‘’ Thanks’’

Mickey and Damon drove to the place.

‘’So uhh... how did you get down here?’’  
‘’ I hotwire a car just like you did and cross’’  
‘’Where you sleeping at anyway?’’

‘’ long- story short I am bunking with brother and sister and staying in there guess room’’

‘’Okay look at you-you did things by yourself’’

‘’Shut up’’ mickey said with a laugh  
It was first time he ever laugh and it felt good

Making it the drug lord's house was

Mickey walked into the house keeping his head down at all time. He has never saw so many guns laying around in the house, With terry being there father this house still had more guns. A fact that he didn’t even know was that the drug lord was damon cousins. Which made since cause Damon made it easy from him to see Ian and all that stuff If them to get that car that he drove on his way to mexico.

‘’ Hey cuz how you doing?’’

‘’’ Man what’s up Damon how you been’’

‘’Good, came to see if you can get me and my friend a new ID’’

‘’Yeah let me think about it ‘’ he took a moment to think

‘’ Uhhh… Yes’’

‘’ Thanks dude’’

‘’ What your name’’ the guy said

‘’ Mickey’’

‘’Mickey what?’’’

‘’MIlkovich’’

‘’How the fuck did you cross the border with my help’’

‘’ I had a disguise’’

‘’Wow your such a badass’’  
‘’So what is new name’’

Mikhailo Fisher

‘’ Okay Jen he yelled’’

‘’Yes boss’’

‘’Take theses two to the photo room and make they new ID’s’’

‘’Sure will, follow me boys’’

 

2 hours later

Mickey came out with all the weight lift off his shoulders. He had his new ID, he felt like a new man. It was the feeling of being someone new, that the people that lived in the city of mexico didn’t know his past, they didn’t know he came from poor, that his father was a homophobic asshole. People were going to know him for Mikhailo Fisher.

 

‘’Where the fuck you staying tonight?’’

‘’ With my cousins, he said you can stay with me if you want’’

 

‘’ ya okay’’  
Your cousin different most drug lords are hard core, why is is sooo…….

 

‘’Cause he just like you takes it up the ass, it likes it hard’’ Damon laugh

‘’Eww man ya don’t have to tell me all that’’

‘’Maybe you can bang him, since you lost your boy toy’’

‘’’Man fuck ya’’

‘’Man lets go’’

They got in the car a just drove, there was no destination just driving. And that helped mickey it cleared his mind he felt kind of better, but the redhead was still in his mind.


	2. I'm never going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part is short

Mickey woke up this morning sort of feeling better about the Ian leaving him. He still was thinking about him much less. He found him a job as a mechanic. Damon’s cousin helped him get on.  He moved out of angel and maria house and found a place on his own,they became friends over the time which was great.  

  
  


Mickey was on his way to work and had to stop at the store to grab him something for lunch. Walking in he saw it, the red hair that was so hard to forget. Mickey froze, and looked at the guy from his back side. Being in mexico for 2 months and he thought he would never see the redhead. The man turned around and it wasn't Ian and mickey was still froze. He took a breath a ran out the store, out to his car he pulled off so fast his tires skeeted  on the ground leaving tire marks behind. He drove to his safe place which was abandoned building, it was sort of like the one he had in that southside. Driving there he didn’t know he was crying. Crying became something only did when his was thinking about Ian. He turned off his car and went in his back trunk to get the whisky that he always carries on him. He sat down on the blanket that was already there. He looked at his phone to see that he was soo late for work and that he had 4 missed calls from work. Since Damon’s cousin own the place he texted Damon to tell what happend. He replayed with a ‘okay that’s fine’. Damon was the only one that knew about this place. He opened up the whisky and lit up a cigarette. Him seeing a look alike of Ian brought back lots of feeling that he was trying to push away, but he knew that they would just come back so the best thing to get over it to come to this building and smoke/ drink away this like he always did. 

 

It was getting late so he drove back to his apartment. He soon as he got home he went straight to the kitchen and got himself a beer. He sat there in the dark thinking once again. Maybe he needed to say goodbye Ian he needed closure. He can’t live like this with Ian always in his head, he was even in his dreams. It needed to stop.But he was not ready he wanted to hold on to what ever they had. Which was nothing to most people, to him though it was a lot. All this thinking gave him a headache so he locked himself in his room and cried himself to sleep. 

  
  


Next morning

Mickey layed in bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling, he couldn’t get out of bed, he tired but he just can’t. He was depressed. All this thinking about Ian made him weak inside. He didn’t have the strength to take himself out of bed. And this went on for 4 days maria and angel tired taking him even Damon put he would yell at to leave him alone. This was it, this was what low felt like. It felt like he got ran over by a huge truck over and over, there was pain everywhere everything hurt. He never moved from his bed. 

 

In the other room 

 

>‘’ Man he needs to get out the bed’’ angel said 

<‘’ Dude he cant, I don’t know what to do’’  

 

<‘’We need to get him some help’’ maria join in on the conversation

‘’ what kind of help?’’

‘’ He needs to go to a mental hospital they can give him meds or something to help with whatever the fuck this is ‘’

‘’I mean that’s the best thing for him, but if he gets mad at us for this shit’’

‘’Then we tell him that we are doing this because we care about him’’

‘’Man lets wait in see of he is going to get out of this shit and if he still like this friday, then we get him the help okay’’

‘’Yeah okay’

‘’Fine’’

  
  


Mickey heard them talking he didn’t want to go to the mental hospital that was one thing he never wanted to go to in his life after what Ian was like when he got out.Just no. He was not crazy or nor did he want to kill himself, this was just sadness. He was going to get over it-it was just going to have to take some time. 

  
  
  


Friday rolled around pretty fast and he was still in he depressed phase. But he was talking now which was a relief to the other’s,he was just happy he didn’t have to go to the mental hospital. When Damon came to talk to him mickey just stared at him he didn’t know what to say. How the fuck do you tell another straight man that you are all sad and shit because the love of life left you at the border and your never going to see him again. There was no fucking on how to do that, so he just was going to wing it, Shit.

  
  


Have you ever lost something that you loved so much like a toy or something then when you lose it you fell like you lost everything you get mad at first because you lost it then your sad because your never going to see it again. You try everything to stop thinking about you try drinking it away but that never works. You don’t sleep right anymore because that every time you close your eyes so that the fucking thing you lost. Then when you go out in the world and you see something or someone that looks just like the thing you lost, you freeze because you scared now, you don’t know why but you are, so you run,you run as far away from it so that he doesn’t hurt you again, but  there no point in running cause it’s going to hurt you anyway. One day you think that lost feeling is going to away but it’s not because you loved that thing and you protatived it with all your heart. You even broke down some walls for it, just so that you can let that person love you. Is there a chance it going to go away probably not, but your going to try so fucking hard to push it out of your head. 

  
  


Damon looked up after mickey was done he had a few tries coming out of his eyes, He has never in his life seen someone with this munch pain in them. He understood what mickey was going through,that Ian hurt his heart to the point where  it made him feel like his was nothing, like he was never going to find love again.  He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to mickey and sat on the bed. Mickey had his head down crying his eyes out, damon just looked at him he saw the pain in him, saw the hurt that was inside of him.  He needed to fix this. 

 

‘’Hey if you want I got a couple of people that can rough the fucker up’’

Mickey let out a laugh  ‘’ Nah man it good,thanks tho, don’t mean to be rude (when was mickey never not rude lol) but can I just be by myself you a bit’’

‘’Yeah sure dude if you anything I will be in the other room’’

Mickey let out a uneasy breath

 

This was not going to be easy for him, this was his life now hopefully this was going to be over…..

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. I'm better I guess

it's been a month since he had his depressed episode and he was feeling better, and what he went by ''better'' was that he was not laying in bed all day but he was walking around the house moping around. Sitting up in his bed talking to hi friends, they tried to get him out the house but the was a no brainier. He was eating sometimes it was better then not eating for the whole day but hey he was still in progress. He still cried himself to sleep but that was noting new. But one morning when he woke up, he was different like something took over his body,his mind. He was sitting up in bed thinking that today is the day he is going to let of ian Gallagher. He was ready, he was actually happy for the first time in months that he was going to be making the best choice in the world. So he jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked bad to the point were you can see his ribs because he was not eating. He hoped in the shower, took a well need shower and changed into some fresh clothing and walked out into the living room. 

''Hey guys'' mickey said walking into the kitchen to fix him some breakfast  
Maria and angel looked at him in awe they thought he was never going to get out of this shit he was in. Both of the siblings looked at each other in shock they didn't know what to say or what to do. But they were happy to see him up and out of that room. 

''Uhh...Hey mikhailo nice to see you up, how you feeling?''  
''I feeling better than before''  
''Well...that's great''  
'' Man there nothing in this fucking house, I'm starving let's go to that dinner by the house'' mickey said 

Both siblings looked shock  
Mickey was walking around the house like noting happened, it was just a normal morning. Angel moved out of his spot to go to mickeys room to go talk to him. 

 

''Hey man''  
''what's up'' mickey said  
''You knew what's up we need to talk about this''  
''There is noting to talk about dude''  
''Yes there is , you haven't left this room in a whole month , you been moping around crying your self to sleep every night, You think we can't hear it but we can we were just in the other room. You haven't eaten in a while and then this morning you walk out of your like noting happened. You need help mikhailo you can't live your life like this. Angel paused to catch his breath , he looked over at mickey to see him tying up his shoes not even not even listening. Mickey looked up at him, he didn't say anything to angel just ran out the door and hoped in his car. 

Angel walked in to see maria giving him a what that fuck did you say to him face  
''What the fuck did you do?'' Maria said  
''Told him that he needs help''  
''Dude! he ran away to fucking knows where, we have to find him before it gets dark''  
'' Okay then let's find Damon so that he can help us'' Angel said 

 

Mickey drove out of the parking lot so fast that he left tier marks on the ground. He was mad at what angel told him , he had no right to say that mickey needed help angel didn't understand what he was going through. Yeah mickey knew that angel was just trying to help him but he didn't need help, what he needed was the memory of him begging ian to come with him to mexico. This was something that he could fix on his own, just like he did everything else. He took a moment to catch his breath all of thinking got him all worked up. He didn't know where he was going so he pulled over to see where the hell he was at, he looked around until he say a sign that said he was 4 miles away from leaving mexico. He looked at the sign and thought that if he was to leave right now and go back to Chicago right now he could be with ian the boy he fell in love with. He got in the car a did a u-turn in the middle of the rode and drove to the only place he knew that was safe. The dugout. Being felt like he was back in Chicago going there made he feel like he was safe inside. He made it to the dugout and parked his car he walk to the back of his car to get out the whiskey bottle that was always there. we walk all the way up to last floor that was at the top an sat on the blanket that was always there and had one cigarettes in one had and had his whiskey in the other. 

 

(Back to angel problem)

''The fuck did you say to him''Damon said  
''I just told him that he needs help''  
''Dude what the hell of we can't find him tonight then I going to fucking kill you angel and i an not playing'' Damon said  
''Okay then lets go look for him now'' Angel said 

 

They looked and looked until it was dark outside. He was nowhere to be found. They met a mickey's place when they covered the whole part of town.  
They sat on the sofa thinking where else he could until i came to Damon head where he might be he said out loud'' How can I be so stupid'' He got up and walked out to the door a drove off to go to the one place mickey could be at. The two siblings looked at each other, Angle looked down at his phone to see that Damon texted him and said not to follow him.

 

Damon drove to the dugout to see mickey's car parked. He parked and walked up to the top floor to see mickey lay on the ground with his eyes close. He walked over slowly sitting down next to him rolling up some weed. He didn't need to say anything cause he didn't know what mickey was going through but he did know that mickey needed a friend to talk to someone that is going to listen to him. So he was going to sit there for as long as needed until mickey speaks first. 

Mickey didn't feel the need to look over at the person that was sitting next to him because he knew it was Damon. He was the only mickey told him where his hid out was. Being around Damon means that he didn't have to talk about what ever the hell is going on, but he knew that he if wanted to talk Damon would listen to him and give him feedback. Mickey was going to talk about this he just didn't know how to start it off.

''I am sorry that I put all of you guys through my shit'' Mickey said was he voice breaking just a little bit  
''I can't do this anymore, he is holding me back from everything i need to move on. I walked out my room this morning because when i woke up I had the thought that today is the day that I call him to-to let him go. I was going to do it now but every time i dial his number i wait of him to pick up he says hello but all i do is hang up in his face without saying a word. And Damon i really need to do this and right now i am asking you to help me please?''

''You sure you want me to do this'' Damon said  
''Yes'' mickey said  
''Alright Well if you need me to do it then i will'' Damon said 

Mickey gave Damon the phone and he dialed the number putting it on speaker.

 

''Hello'' Ian said


	4. I get to hear your voice again

'' Hello'' Ian said 

Mickey heart stopped, all he wanted to do was to just hang up in his face again.But he had no choice now since Damon was holding the phone. Don't be a pussy mickey said in his head over and over. 

''Hey..Ian'' mickey said  
''Mickey'' Ian said sounding weak  
''Yeah'' Mick said  
''Uhh...wow how is mexico?''  
''It been good'' Mickey said  
''Really....nice'' Ian said  
''I'm surprised that you are calling me after everything that has happened''  
''Well Gallagher I didn't call you to see how that hell you were doing, What i need you do is not talk for a few a few minutes, just listen to what i have to say'' Mickey said with more confidants  
'' Okay mick'' Ian said looking around to make sure no one was coming 

Mickey took the breath a just went for the kill

Ian Gallagher i knew i loved you every since you came into my room with that crowbar, After that i tried to get your fucking face out of my head and it worked for a little bit then you came back into my head popping up every time i closed my eyes i saw your red hair and that smile that i missed and loved.  
When you left and join that army, you came by my house to say your goodbyes deep inside i didn't want you go i wanted to chase after you i didn't cause i knew that we couldn't be a couple. Then later lip came to my house saying have a i seen you and told me that some MP's were looking for you i had to go find you and when i did i knew that there was something wrong with you. And i know what you are about to say ian that i made you leave because i got married and i'm sorry ian. 

But... Mickey was getting angry now 

But man i stood by your side when you took my fucking kid then i stood by you when you wouldn't take your Damn pills having to fight with you each a every day. Then when you went to army jail everything changed about you--yo came back saying that i didn't love say that know could fix you but ian wasn't trying to fix or even change you i was trying to help you, then i told you i loved you....and--and then knowing that svetlana had to pay you to come see me...but i pushed that thought out of head cause it was your disease that was taking over.My first night here I tried to drink away the pain,it worked of a little but then all of the thoughts came flowing back of us and i was depressed, and to day ian was the first time getting out of bed in a month and the only reason why i got out of bed this morning was because to day was the day that i let everything about Ian Gallagher go cause I can't live like this so.....

Mickey took a breath

Ian Clayton Gallagher I loved at one point and time but i have moved on from everything so goodbye Gallagher. 

Mickey hanged up the phone with tears in his eyes the tears were not sad they were tears of relief that the weight been lifted off of his shoulder. Mickey looked at Damon and he just smiled. 

''Man lets go get some dinner i'am starving'' Mickey said  
''Okay'' Damon said 

They walk to there car and drove off to the burger place that was right there house and mickey didn't feel sad at all he felt great and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!  
> add on insta @_.Shamelesss._


	5. I get to hear your voice again part 2 Ian's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ian's point of view when mickey called him 
> 
> Hope you like it

Ian was cuddling up to trevor when his phone went off again, he dismissed himself to go handle whoever the hell kept calling him and then hang up in his face. He waited until the person said something but he could tell the the person's breathing was fast. 

''Hey..Ian'' mickey said 

Was this really happening--was he he really talking to mickey. There was so many things he want to say to him and the first thing he wanted to say was 'I'm Sorry' but that was not going to come out of his mouth. 

''Mickey'' ian said   
'' Yeah'' mickey said   
'' uhh....wow how is mexico?'' ian said he look over to his left to make sure trevor was not near him  
''It been good'' mick said   
'Really....nice'' Ian said man he needed to tell mickey he was sorry for leaving him at the border, there was a reason why he didn't go and he needed to tell him 

''I'm surprised that you are calling me after everything that has happened''   
''Well Gallagher I didn't call you to see how that hell you were doing, What i need you do is not talk for a few a few minutes, just listen to what i have to say'' Mickey said with more confidants   
'' Okay mick'' Ian said looking around to make sure no one was coming

 

 

''Ian Gallagher i knew i loved you every since you came into my room with that crowbar, After that i tried to get your fucking face out of my head and it worked for a little bit then you came back into my head popping up every time i closed my eyes i saw your red hair and that smile that i missed and loved.  
When you left and join that army, you came by my house to say your goodbyes deep inside i didn't want you go i wanted to chase after you i didn't cause i knew that we couldn't be a couple. Then later lip came to my house saying have i seen you and told me that some MP's were looking for you i had to go find you and when i did i knew that there was something wrong with you. And i know what you are about to say ian that i made you leave because i got married and i'm sorry ian''.

Ian harte was demolished like a wrecking ball has swooped in and destroyed his world,but the pieces were hard to pick up. This was not happening right now ian thought there was a good reason why he didn't go with mickey.It just...... 

 

''But man I stood by your side when you took my fucking kid then i stood by you when you wouldn't take your Damn pills having to fight with you each and every day. Then when you went to army jail everything changed about you--yo came back saying that i didn't love say that know could fix you but ian wasn't trying to fix or even change you i was trying to help you, then i told you i loved you....and--and then knowing that svetlana had to pay you to come see me...but i pushed that thought out of head cause it was your disease that was taking over.My first night here I tried to drink away the pain,it worked of a little but then all of the thoughts came flowing back of us and i was depressed, and to day ian was the first time getting out of bed in a month and the only reason why i got out of bed this morning was because today was the day that i let everything about Ian Gallagher go cause I can't live like this so''.....

 

Mickey took a breath

Ian knew that when mickey took a deep breath that his was going to say something,just something that was going to break ian into pieces. 

Ian Clayton Gallagher I loved at one point and time but i have moved on from everything so goodbye Gallagher.

There it goes that one little thing he never wanted to hear from mickey no matter what they were going through ian never wanted to hear the words ''I have moved on'' or ''Goodbye''. 

Then mickey hung up   
Ian fell to the ground.He can't believe that this was happening. He cried and yelled in pain it felt like his was being stabbed over and over.He looked at himself in the mirror he was angry at himself that he hit the mirror with his hand yelling in anger not pain. He fell to the ground and warped himself in a fetal position. 

 

Trevor ran to the bathroom as soon as he heard the glass shatter to the floor. He opened the door but it was lock so,he kicked it down. With that he slowly walked in to see ian on the ground crying. He rushed and tried to pick him up off the ground but ian was not trying to get up, so trevor layed ian's head in his lap and kept asking what happened but there was no answer just cries. 

2 hours later   
Fiona came home to see trevor holding ian on the bathroom floor.

''What the hell happened'' fi said 

''Let's talk in the other room'' Trevor said 

walking into the living room trevor didn't know what to say cause he didn't really know what happened. 

''Well i am waiting''

''Okay so ian got a phone call and he got up to answer it , then next thing I know i heard glass shatter got up ran over to the door lock knocked it down then i saw him crying'' 

''Why didn't you call me?'' fi said

''I--I didn't think it was that big of a issue''

''What! you thought it was not a big issue, Well trevor it is if you even cared about him you would of called me'' Fiona said as she walked off to see ian 

She sat next to Ian and he looked up at her she gave him a small smile.

''I was in love with him and still am''Ian said   
''With who ian''fi said   
''Mickey, his is the reason....''  
''Reason for what?''  
''Noting'' ian said and went back to not saying a word 

 

 

 

Ian was cuddling up to trevor when his phone went off again, he dismissed himself to go handle whoever the hell kept calling him and then hang up in his face. He waited until the person said something but he could tell the the person's breathing was fast. 

''Hey..Ian'' mickey said 

Was this really happening--was he he really talking to mickey. There was so many things he want to say to him and the first thing he wanted to say was 'I'm Sorry' but that was not going to come out of his mouth. 

''Mickey'' ian said   
'' Yeah'' mickey said   
'' uhh....wow how is mexico?'' ian said he look over to his left to make sure trevor was not near him  
''It been good'' mick said   
'Really....nice'' Ian said man he needed to tell mickey he was sorry for leaving him at the border, there was a reason why he didn't go and he needed to tell him 

''I'm surprised that you are calling me after everything that has happened''   
''Well Gallagher I didn't call you to see how that hell you were doing, What i need you do is not talk for a few a few minutes, just listen to what i have to say'' Mickey said with more confidants   
'' Okay mick'' Ian said looking around to make sure no one was coming

 

 

''Ian Gallagher i knew i loved you every since you came into my room with that crowbar, After that i tried to get your fucking face out of my head and it worked for a little bit then you came back into my head popping up every time i closed my eyes i saw your red hair and that smile that i missed and loved.  
When you left and join that army, you came by my house to say your goodbyes deep inside i didn't want you go i wanted to chase after you i didn't cause i knew that we couldn't be a couple. Then later lip came to my house saying have i seen you and told me that some MP's were looking for you i had to go find you and when i did i knew that there was something wrong with you. And i know what you are about to say ian that i made you leave because i got married and i'm sorry ian''.

Ian harte was demolished like a wrecking ball has swooped in and destroyed his world,but the pieces were hard to pick up. This was not happening right now ian thought there was a good reason why he didn't go with mickey.It just...... 

 

''But man I stood by your side when you took my fucking kid then i stood by you when you wouldn't take your Damn pills having to fight with you each and every day. Then when you went to army jail everything changed about you--yo came back saying that i didn't love say that know could fix you but ian wasn't trying to fix or even change you i was trying to help you, then i told you i loved you....and--and then knowing that svetlana had to pay you to come see me...but i pushed that thought out of head cause it was your disease that was taking over.My first night here I tried to drink away the pain,it worked of a little but then all of the thoughts came flowing back of us and i was depressed, and to day ian was the first time getting out of bed in a month and the only reason why i got out of bed this morning was because today was the day that i let everything about Ian Gallagher go cause I can't live like this so''.....

 

Mickey took a breath

Ian knew that when mickey took a deep breath that his was going to say something,just something that was going to break ian into pieces. 

Ian Clayton Gallagher I loved at one point and time but i have moved on from everything so goodbye Gallagher.

There it goes that one little thing he never wanted to hear from mickey no matter what they were going through ian never wanted to hear the words ''I have moved on'' or ''Goodbye''. 

Then mickey hung up   
Ian fell to the ground.He can't believe that this was happening. He cried and yelled in pain it felt like his was being stabbed over and over.He looked at himself in the mirror he was angry at himself that he hit the mirror with his hand yelling in anger not pain. He fell to the ground and warped himself in a fetal position. 

 

Trevor ran to the bathroom as soon as he heard the glass shatter to the floor. He opened the door but it was lock so,he kicked it down. With that he slowly walked in to see ian on the ground crying. He rushed and tried to pick him up off the ground but ian was not trying to get up, so trevor layed ian's head in his lap and kept asking what happened but there was no answer just cries. 

2 hours later   
Fiona came home to see trevor holding ian on the bathroom floor.

''What the hell happened'' fi said 

''Let's talk in the other room'' Trevor said 

walking into the living room trevor didn't know what to say cause he didn't really know what happened. 

''Well i am waiting''

''Okay so ian got a phone call and he got up to answer it , then next thing I know i heard glass shatter got up ran over to the door lock knocked it down then i saw him crying'' 

''Why didn't you call me?'' fi said

''I--I didn't think it was that big of a issue''

''What! you thought it was not a big issue, Well trevor it is if you even cared about him you would of called me'' Fiona said as she walked off to see ian 

She sat next to Ian and he looked up at her she gave him a small smile.

''I was in love with him and still am''Ian said   
''With who ian''fi said   
''Mickey, his is the reason....''  
''Reason for what?''  
''Noting'' ian said and went back to not saying a word 

Fiona walked out of the bathroom to trevor crying his eyes out. She just shook her head, it's not she didn’t care she really did but it was that she didn’t like trevor at all there was just something about him that she didn’t like she tired to get to know him but that was useless. For that sake of ian she was going to be kind. 

“”Why are you over here crying dude?’’ fiona asked while sitting down 

‘’ I don't know everything is just so messed up, I don't understand why is was fine one minute then the next he over there in the bathroom crying laying on the floor. I need to be strong for him I just got him back I don't want to lose him again. 

‘’Yeah okay you won’t he doesn't look like he is manic I think he just depressed cause the love of his life just called him you don't know anything about him do you?’’ fiona said

‘’No where is he?’’

‘It doesn't matter where is he is what matters is that he was in love with Ian like he just didn’t know how to show his affection to ian, he was in the closet he didn't want anyone to know that h was gay because his father was a prick he hated gay he would beat the crap out of his if he was lookin at a guy too long, then his father caught them in the act in which the other was forced to do it with a women to take the gay out of him then the women pregnant means that he had to marry her, then weeks later ian leaves to the army then comes back bipolar than the other guy comes out in front of a lot of people in a bar with his father sitting right next to him father beats the crap him and Ian up real quick cops came and took his dad away. 

‘’I don’t know what to say,I am lost for words, I uh--uh can’t believe this happened to Ian , so where is his prince charming at now?’’  
‘’ well where do you think he is now?’’ fiona said 

‘’Is this the same dude Ian ran away with?’’ travor said 

‘’Yeah and trust me they can never get away from each other no matter what is happening between them they will always come back to each other. That’s is just how it is when it comes to their relationship. ‘’ 

‘’oh ...uh do you think ian loves me?’’ travor said with a shy tone 

‘’Well I think he did at one point and then his love of his life came into the picture and that made his old feeling come back up and ian tried to love you he did everything he could to show that he liked you but you can’t take away someone's feeling for their first love..’’

‘’I know i just though Ian was the one...the uh one you know’’ travor said letting a teardrop-drop from his eyes

‘’Yeah i know’’ fiona said 

‘’Well uh so i going to head home now call if you need anything or if he better okay’’ 

‘’Okay’’ friona said giving him a reassuring smile

 

After travor left she was lost at what to do now ian was still on the bathroom floor. She walked in the bathroom and sat in the tub staring at her brother she wasn’t going to speak first she was going to wait until he was ready so she got on her phone and read her book. 

2 hours later Ian speaks

It was soft and quite like a whisper but fiona heard his voice she looked over to see him leaning against the wall with he head in between his legs 

‘’What’s the sweet face’’ fiona said 

‘’ I love him still’ ian said 

‘’Who?’’ 

‘’Mickey.. I always loved him and I still do which is crazy cause I probably won't see him again’’

‘’Ian’’

‘’Yeah?’’ 

What fiona was about to say she was probably going to regret saying it but it was something that needed to be said 

‘’Why didn’t you go with him?’’

Ian looked at her like she was crazy was she really saying this  
‘’ I didn’t go with he cause this was not me anymore I had my life somewhat together i had a job,my meds were great and I had a boyfriend but I lost two out of things so tell me fiona I i went with him was you going to accept that I went with him and if you wasn't okay was you going to call the police tell them that I probably went manic of my meds? It wasn’t easy leaving him at the border when I am back on the greyhound bus It took me two hours to get on the bus onto my seat cause my mind to me told me to get on the bus, but my heart said that I needed to go with him. Best obviously I followed my mind and got on that bus.’’

Fiona was lost for what to say to ian she didn’t know that Ian felt this way at all she just thought that mickey and Ian was just a phase nothing more then that then mickey came out in front of all of his family and she knew that mickey loved Ian but she wasn’t sure about ian but to hear him say all of this right now made her realize that Ian is in love with the most dirts white boy in the south side. 

‘’ Do you love him to the point that you can spend the rest of you life with him?’’ fiona said 

‘’Fi when i left him it the biggest mistake i've ever made in my whole life and I love him so much to the point that if I see him again I would want to marry him’’ 

‘’Well…..how about we get everything right make sure that your meds are on track and making sure that what I am about to say is what you want 100% ‘’ 

‘’What to do you mean ?’’ Ian said 

‘’ Your going to mexico!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves tell what you think about the part by comment down below and leave Kudos


	6. Time to find him some Dick

Mickey, Abby, and Maria were sitting in the living room waiting for the boys to come back from getting dinner. Mickey wished he went with them because these girls were getting on his last nerve, asking all of these questions like why are guys so stupid?. Like the fuck he knew just cause he was gay that didn’t mean he knew all the fuckn answers. God when were the guys coming back. Save by the bell there was a knock at the door. 

‘’ took ya long enough’’ 

‘’ aww did you miss us’’ jacob said kiss his girlfriend abby on the lips 

‘’ whatever dude these girls were getting on my last nerve’’ 

‘’ see told you to come with us’’ angle said 

‘’ whatever dude i am starving’’

All of them went into the living room. Eating away and watching a stupid movie that abby had picked out 

(2 hours later)

Everyone was relaxed passing a smoke around until abby spoke. 

 

‘’Guys I wanna do something fun’’

‘’ Like what?’’ jacob said passing the smoke to mickey 

‘’ I want to go to the club’’

‘’Yeah that sounds super fun’’ maria said

‘’’I’m down’’ jacob said 

‘’ yeah me to’’ angle said

‘’What about you mikhailo?’’ maria said looking over at him with the biggest smile on her face 

‘’ guys clubbing really isn't my thing, I'm just going to drink and sit at the bar the whole time and I can do that at home and puls I don’t dance that is not my thing’’

‘’ oh pretty please just this once please, we will not force you into dancing you haven’t been out in so long you needs this as much as we do and maybe just maybe you'll get some ass tonight’’ abby said giving him the best puppy dog eyes so could pull off 

Mickey thought about after everything that happened last month with Ian and all he could use this to let loose maybe get some action tonight who knows. 

‘’ Damm fine i will go but no dancing’’ 

‘’ Oh yay’’ abby said jumping up from her seat and hugging him

‘’Bitch get off me’’ mickey said lightly pushing abby off of him 

‘’’ we will meet here at this house tomorrow night at 6 then leave to the club’’ abby said after sitting down 

‘’What club are we going to’’ angle said 

‘’ you well just have to wait until tomorrow when we get there’’ 

 

↞NIght of the club↠

Mickey was having a hard time trying to figure out what to wear for tonight. He threw everything out of his closet trying to find something perfect. 3 hours later and he settled on the first outfit that he first picked out which was his skinny black jeans that hug his ass perfect and his white shirt then he put on one of his blue denim jacket that hug his muscles and last of all his brown dress shoes. He slicked his her back so that it can look even more sexy than before. It was 5:40 when he walked out of his room all eyes were him. 

‘’Damn mikhailo you clean up well’’ abby said

‘’he looks like he is trying to get him some tonight’’ maira said 

‘’ guys it is not that series . how come you guys don’t say any of that stuff to us’’ both boys said 

‘’ Because we know what yall look like and he’s gay most gay guys have really great style’ maira siad 

‘’ okay guys were done it’s time to go’’ Mickey said 

Walking into the club

Once to get out the uber mickey was in utter shock they arrivied at a gay bar.It was something he didn’t know if he wanted to b mad,happy, or just lost for wordsw. mickey was shocked they went to a gay club he looked lost. As soon as they walk in they find a table that was close to the bar and went straight to ordering drinks. MIckey was all up for the drinking part of this but when they went to dance and they drag him with them then it was all over. Abby and maria tired but it was very unsuccessfully so they all just left him at the bar while they went to dance. 

Mickey was still standing by the bar with a drink in hand. He was never much of a dancer so standing was what he did. The club atmosphere was filled with loud music,lights, and the best part of all there was hot guys there. Standing there he looked down the bar to see that someone has caught his eye, he was tall,sexy and he was fit his muscles hug the t-shirts that was on him. Mickey wanted to jump on that right this instant,but for fuck sake this guy could be not into him so he looked away continuing to drink his drink while looking at everyone dance but the guy was still on his mind . Why the hell did abby bring him if he was just going to stand at the bar all night. 

↠↠Chuck was not the type of person to dance at clubs , he was thought the type to stand by the bar with a drink in hand while he watches people dance and wait until he finds the right dude to fuck. There were alot of gay man around, he was hoping to take someone home tonight. Maybe it was going to happen sooner or later because looking down the bar he saw this rough looking, but sexy as hell guy down the bar. Chuck wanted to talk to him but shit they were at a gay club so going up to him was really not the best thing unless he wanted to embrfrsse himself by talking to the guy only to figure out he not his type. So he just turned back to drink watching everyone dance. 

 

Mickey kept staring at him and chuck did the same.Mickey went to turn his head to look at the guy but to his surprise the guy was looking back at him. The guy smile and mickey’s heart dropped this guy had one of most sexys smile that a guy can dream of. He went to turn his head to look at the guy again but he was gone. Mickey was a little sad he wanted to talk to this guy. So he put his head down and looked at his drink

‘’ Hey ‘’

Mickey looked up and that smile was back on his face cause now the guy was standing right in front of his. 

‘’ hey’’ 

‘’ I’m chuck’’ 

‘’mikhailo’’ 

‘’ i couldn't help but notice that you where look at me from down the bar’’

‘’ uh yeah’’ 

‘’ let be for real dude i’m not great when it come to flirting with people so lets cut to the chase, you wanna come back to my apartment. 

‘’ yeah--yeah I like that’’ mick said with a laugh 

Mick and chuck walked back to chuck house in qauite mickey kept looking at him and chuck did the same. 

Chuck led mickey by hand to his bedroom.One he hasen’t done in a while was getting fucked. Mickey was looking around to see what type of taste did this man have, it was wried to just walk through someone's house the it puched black inside and just by looking at two pictures, chuck was classy,rich type. Chuck let go of his hand so that he can close the door. Mickey looked around his room,he really couldn’t see anything because it was dark. The only light that was shining thought was the moon coming from the window from that he could tell that the bed sheets were red. Chuck walked over to where mick was standing . He stood right in front of him looking at his face, it was weird but mickey just stood there looking right back at him. Chuck lift his hand and it meet mickey face. Chuck was leaning in so the he could kiss mick.The kiss was delicate, it felt like these lips were made to be together.Mickey moaned into the kiss,chuck tasted like expensive whiskey with a hit of cigarette.chuck led mick to the bed laying him down,he kissed him way down mick body until he got to his pants,he looked up at him to see if he was okay with this,mickey gave he a small nod. Chuck was touching,biting, and exploring every inch of mickey body with his mouth,his tongue,and his hands. 

For the first time his life, mickey forgot everything else.   
Nothing in his experience prepared him for the new sensation the tingle in his arms,neck,and hands.Once unrestrained his passion was urgent and desperate, but chuck forced him to yield to a slow pace. Every touch was bring him to the edge. Chuck forced mickey legs open with his strong arms,cupped his buttock in his hands, and lifted him into the into a doggy position. Slowly chuck worked his fingers into mick working him open,  
mickey couldn’t do nothing but squeeze the sheets and yell. Finally he slowly enter mickey waiting hole. The moan that came out of mickey was never something that came out him before. Mickey organism creeped up on him and he came in hot white splurges . Chuck soon followed. With a catch of breath chuck pulled out lfleeing to the bathroom to get something to clean them up. Coming back he handed him a towel while sitting in his bed.

 

‘’’ hey if you want you can sleep here’’

‘’’’ yeah thanks, I--uh need the sleep’’

Old mickey would just leave after It and hoped he never see the dude again but it was different he wanted to stay

Mickey layed down covering up half of his face with the sheet. He was facing the wall so that chuck couldn’t see him which was good because mickey had the biggest smile on his face cause chuck was different. Chuck led down in bed moving closer to mick wrapping his arm around mick waist. MIckey was caught off guard by the touch usually his would push off but this was comfortable. Both boys went to sleep in each other arms.

Mickey eyes begin to flutter open. Looking up at the ceiling he could tell he was not in his own bed. Obviously he stayed at some guy house but he couldn’t remember his name and what he even looked like but he did know that whatever the dude was that he changed mickey like this guy was the one. Mickey hoped out of bed to use the bathroom which was hard to find by the way cause this dudes walls were colored the same as the doors. Such a idiot. Finally finding the bathroom, he walked in and there was a note on the glass. Note saying 

Good Morning nice to see that you found the bathroom, there are clean towels on the bar behind you, I picked out some clothing for you as you can see , and I am down stairs cooking us breakfast oh and btw I’m chuck if you forgot my name lol !!!

Mickey was a little creeped out, this was just supposed to be a one-night stand this guy wanted more,but mickey was just there for the sex. The shower he did need and he was stravering so why not take the guy offer. Going downstairs was kind of scary, he didn’t even know his last name for fuck sake. He walked down each step very slowly making it down to the last step he peeped around the corner to see chuck cooking up a storm. He cleared his throat to get the other guy attention. He looked back with a grin on his face.

‘’Well good morning mikhalio’’

‘’Morning’’ 

‘’Take a seat anywhere breakfast is about done’’

The two men eat in silence stealing looks at each other,the silence wasn’t one of those awkward but it was comfortable like it was like they where meet to be together. Finishing there breakfast mickey was going to head out. He really didn’t want to go he actually wanted to get to know the dude. 

 

‘’So uhh….i’m going to get going pretty sure you have something to do today’’ Mickey said 

‘’ I don't have anything to do today but if you must have to go then I woundn’t make you stay here’’Chuck said was face of sadness 

‘’Well I guess I could stay...I uh kind of want to get to know you some more’  
What was mickey doing what the hell was he saying he never in his life wantted to at someone's house after sex it was just hit it and go type but parts him was happy that chuck hade nothing to do today

‘’Great!’’  
They walk back to the bedroom and just lay in the bed and just talk 

‘’ so uhh ….what is I want to know about mikhalio’ chuck said 

‘’ Well my name is Mikhalio of course’’ Mickey siad with a laugh 

‘’ OMG i didn’t know your name was Mikhalio 

‘’ Well i’m chuck bass and i am about to tell you something that might run you off i hope i doesn’t thought’’   
‘’ it’s crazy that i just met you last night and i have feeling for you, spending the night with you was the best time i’ve ever had. But i just wanted to say that i like you and the i have feeling for you. 

Mickey was taken back by the words that were said to him, he had no clue what to say back yes he liked the dude back, and yes he had feelings for him 

‘’I really like you to chuck’’ 

Both boys looked at each other with the biggest smile on there face. For whatever reason they both were just attracted to each other, with them meeting that night then that fuck fest from last night, it was really something special . mickey thou oh he is definitely the one. 

 

 

↞ 2 weeks later ↠   
‘’ Hey babe?’’

‘’ What’s up ‘’ 

‘’ we should go out on a date , but something i don’t want to go to a restaurant’’’

‘’Yeah we should’’

‘’ great’’


	7. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be fun!

Mickey woke up this morning very ecstatic.Today was the day that he went on his date with chuck. He was so lost on what to wear,how should he act he still had no clue on where they on going. When he went down staries chuck was cooking up breakfast with his red flannel on with no shirt on, chuck had a sexy body and mickey would run he hands up and down chucks abs anytime he got the chance. He walked over slowly to not the other dude know that he was right next to him. Mickey wrapped his arms around the man's torso. 

‘’Mmm.. Morning’’ chuck said 

‘’Morning’’ mickey said kiss the man cheak

Go sit down breakfast is about down  
Both mans sat down at the table and ate every so often stealing looks at each other

 

Mickey had 2 hours before he had to get ready for his date So he hopped in the shower and picked out his outfit ,he picked out his blue jeans with a t-shirt and white converses and a light jacket, finally after trying on soo many different things.After putting the finish touches on he walked down the stairs to see chuck sitting in the living room on his phone,mickey stopped at one of the steps and looked at him .Chuck was really something mickey never though he would find love again after everything and then here comes this amazing person that walked into his life, chuck changed his life and he only knew him for 2 weeks and he loved him something he thought he would never say or feel they way to another guy. . Mickey stood there in daze thinking about everything that happened in his life, and that this man made it better. He didn’t know chuck was trying to get his attention until the man shoved his a little. 

'' Hey sorry babe you okay?'' chuck said 

'' yeah sorry just thinking’'' mickey said with a kiss to the other man lips  
‘’Where we going’’

'' I told you, your just going to have to wait till we get there '' chuck said

'' Then let's go then''

''Wait'' chuck said 

'' What now'' mickey said 

'' I’m going to have to blindfold you''

'' what for?''

''I told you it was a surprise ‘’ chuck said

'' Fine but we are going to have to use it in the bedroom’' mickey siad'

‘’ I’m gonna hold that to you’’

 

The driving was the worst part because all he saw was dark, he wanted to talk to chuck but he thought it was a little creep talking to some when you can’t see them So he and the drive seemed like it hours and hours. He was getting tired. He was about to close his eyes to take a nap, but the car came to a stop. 

'' where here'' 

'' great now can I take this mask off''

'' NO! not yet'' 

Mickey just rolled his eyes  
Chuck helped him out the car,and walked him to where the place was sat up at. Mickey though '' where the fuck am I, the ground is hard, there was a lot dirt, and the air smelled like gas, was this dude trying to kill him''

''Are you ready''

''been ready''

''here we go''

Chuck removed the blindfold slowly and mickey's jaw dropping, this dude, his boyfriend took his to a race-kart place. Mickey loved going to things like this, when he was little his mother use to take him and his brothers he had to sit on the sideline cause he was to little and form that day he never got to ride on cause he father said that it was gay

''Mickey looked up at him with a huge smile on his lips your the best you know that''

''Yeah I know babel''

'' shut up , lets go inside''

'' Why is there no one here ?’’ mick asked 

'Babe I rented the whole place out just for us duh we can ride go-karts all night if you want

‘’Are you for real chuck?’’ 

‘’Yes’’  
‘’ God, I love you’’  
MIckey stood there frozen in shock was this really happening at the moment did he really just tell some guy that he only knew for 5 weeks that he loved him. It was true that he loved him but he didn’t want these words affect his relationship with chuck,k he liked this dude he hated that maybe this was going to hurt them. The next thing that chucks says was soo shocking to mickey he had let out a uneasy breath.

‘’Yeah, I love you too’’

Mickey was taken away at the answer that chuck had given him was this what maickey needed was for someone to love him back, and to be honest he liked that someone said that they loved him he no one in his life never said they loved him. Ian really didn’t care when he left him at the border and said that he loved him mickey knew it was a lie, something that Ian didn’t ment. But he didn’t say anything back he kissed chuck on the lips and they went inside the building and mickey drag chuck to the go-karts. 

 

After for felt like hours on the go-karts mickey was getting tired and in need of food asap. Chuck was used to the fancy food shit going out to fancy restaurants but he knew mickhalio was not the type of guy so he brought taco bell to the place, he ordered the whole mean he didn’t know what miklhalo liked or if he even had taco bell before… 

Mickey sat on the table where all of this food was laid out at, taco bell is his favorite food he can literally eat it all day if he had to. Crazy thing is he never told chuck that this place is his favorite and knowing that chuck brought me this makes him even more happen then ever.

Mickey looked up at chuck and give him a smile, Mickey has been smiled a lot lately because chuck made him happy, he’s the reason why mickey can be himself  
They spend the whole night at the go-kart place and it ended with the best sex mickey had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Crazy that mickey is going on a date with some else other then Ian


	8. Fiona I don't have time for this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now its 12:00am and I am supposed to be studying for my medical test but instead I am writing my fanfic sad but whatever 
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy!  
> PS: Sorry that this is short

It’s been two weeks since Ian made the plane to go to mexico to go see the loved of his life. He has been working hard this past week he wasn’t planning go back once he ha it to mexico and if mickey didn’t want him back he was going to stay there and try all he came no matter what. There was things he had to like talk to travor he hasn't seen nor talk to him ever since he was on the bathroom crying, he needed to get his meds in order meaning he had to tell his doctor that he was moving and needed things to change. One thing he didn’t believe was the fiona was letting him go to another place other than where he is right now,he already talking to whole family about mius lip cause he didn’t want to come because they both go into this huge fight and haven’t talked for a whole month it was really getting on ian's nevers like why can’t he just grow the fuck up be be a grown up, he shouldn’t be mad it's was in choice to go to mexico with mickey yeah it was crazy to go with him if he wasn’t go to fullily going to cross the border. But at the time he wasn’t in the right mind things were not just right. He had his life together things where the okay something to make it better was him going to mexico with mickey

‘’Hey sweet face’’ fiona said scaring Ian  
‘’Sorry what are you doing’’

‘’M’ Fine I was just thinking’’ Ian said

‘’About?’’

‘’Family, friends,meds, job, Mickey the most’’ ian said 

‘’ I was just about to talk to you about that’’ fi said 

‘’ okay what’s up, you wanna go?’’ 

‘’ No I don't think it’s good for you to go Ian your leaving your family and friends and what about your job and your doctors’’ 

‘’Fiona your where the one that said I should go, you even said that your were going to help me out the money and everything what changed now huh…..I wanna go be with now and at first your like it’s a good idea then you like no you should stay here, so what changed now and tell me the truth fiona cause if you tell me another lie I don't know what I will do’’ 

‘’It’s just I was thinking last night wondering did mickey really loved you and I didn’t want to see you heartbroken again if you went to mexico, he didn’t anything to do with you. You doing really well without him Ian you go your life together and your working as a EMT when you go down to mexico what type of job are you going to be doing huh... Then your doctors how are you going to get your meds and when your low what type of therapist are you going to talk to maybe you can wait on going to mexico.’’

‘’Fiona stop I know what I am doing with my life I don’t need you to tell that I don't know what to do.I am a grown adult and I can be my own choices in life, for you to sit here and tell that now is not the best time to go see the love over life hurts me. Fiona you don’t know shit about mickey’s and my feelings we loved each other in some fucked up way. I always gave up on him when he never gave up on me, he wa still by my side when I had bipolar any other person would of left right their. Remember when I was with monica and yall stopped call but mickey never did he called me some many times and not once did I answer the phone cause I was scared in what to the say to him because I knew that I hurt and pushed him but when I came back for ‘hanging out’’ with monica and you guys haven't heard from me and the first person I called was mickey to let them know that I am here, when he called me back because he messed to first call I could tell that he was holding his breath when I said that I was back he breath eased out it was normal. ‘’

‘’Ian okay I get it but you don't love him you love the ideal of him but you truly don't love him,I don't think there's a word for what that is’’ fiona said 

‘’Actually….there is a word for the, it’s love, I’m in love with him,okay? If you’re looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond rationality and wanting them to have everything they want now matter how much it destroys you, it’s love! And when you love someone, you just, you don't stop,ever.Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy.Even then,especially then, you don’t give up because if I could give fiona, if I could just you know, take the whole world’s advice and..and move on and find someone else that wouldn’t be love that would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. Now thought I am ready to fight for mickey mo matter what it takes’’ 

‘’Ian’’ 

‘’NO fiona i’m done with you trying to stop me from the one thing and one person that makes me happy you always come up with that it’s better if I didn’t do what the hell it is because of my meds and shit and for some reason my crazy ass listen to you and I don’t go through the plan but this time I am going to mexico to be happy with mickey.”

With that Ian left the room going to his room and locking the door crying himself to sleep for the thousand time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell what you think  
> Positive comments only


End file.
